S.A.O Incorporated
S.A.O Inc is one of the biggest enterprises on White Giant. S.A.O Inc is a venture capital enterprise which consists of two companies; SAO Investment and Banking Incorporated and SAO Investment Equity Holder. These two Comapnies form S.A.O Inc, they were started in 2935 and have grown to be very dependent on each other. S.A.O Inc has become one of the most important companies on White Giant and is a driving force for prosperity and growth on White Giant. ' 'SAO Investment and Banking Incorporated SAO Investment and Banking Incorporated is the venture capital part of S.A.O Inc and is the main company in S.A.O Inc. The company was started in May 13 of 2935 by CEO Shallom as the main funds provider for S.A.O Inc, the company grew from 1 trillion dollars into a 60 trillion dollar company and has sucessfully turned over 400 companies and counting into strong profitable companies and is ranked 22nd on White Giant. 'SAO Investment Equity Holder' SAO Investment Equity Holder is an essential part of S.A.O Inc. SAO Investment Equity Holder was started in December 19 of 2935, it provides SAO Investment Incorporated with essential products to aid in the daily managment of SAO Investment Incorporated. 'Financial Overview for Current Year' 2967 Current number of corporations owned: 157 Number of employees: 35,077,710 Total Assets: 44,350.72B Total cash on hand: 19,459.9B Total cash loaned out: 9,523B Total loans: 6,260B Value of Shares: 6,669.34B Estimated Turnover for year: 7,260B Estimated cost for raw materials year: 2,904B Estimated dividends for year: 103B Estimated Profit For Year: 782B '2968' Current number of corporations owned: 156 (Down 1) Number of employees: 35,457,193 (Up 379,483) Total Assets: 44,695.60B (Up 344.88B) Total cash on hand: 11,031.71B (Down 8,428.19B) Total cash loaned out: 17,529.00B (Up 8,006.00B) Total loans: 6,080.00B (Down 180B) Value of shares: 7,848.87B (Up 1,179.55B) Estimated turnover for year: 7,342.92B (Up 82.92B) Estimated cost for raw materials year: 2,924.76B (Up 20.76B) Estimated dividends for year: 117.36B (Up 14.36B) Estimated profit for year: 919.44B (Up 132.44B) '2969' Current number of corporations owned: 158 (Up 2) Number of employees: 36,121,778 (Up 664,585) Total Assets: 45,870.09B (Up 1,174.49B) Total cash on hand: 12,574.63B (Up 1,542.91B) Total cash loaned out: 16,519.00B (Down 1,010.00B) Total loans: 5,980.00B (Down 100B) Value of shares: 8,741.41B (Up 892.54B) Estimated turnover for year: 7,379.88B (Up 36.96B) Estimated cost for raw metarials year: 2,983.44B (Up 58.68B) Estimated dividends for year: 103.08B (Down 14.28B) Estimated profit for year: 776.76B (Down 142.68B) ''*Business Holiday from 2969-3007 '' '3007' Current number of corporations owned: 133 (Down 25) Number of employees: 28,619,244 (Down 7,502,534) Total Assets: 75,413.11B (Up 29,543.02B) Total cash on hand: 28,905.23B (Up 16,330.60B) Total cash loaned out: 14,326.00B (Down 2,193.00B) Total loans: 4,188.00B (Down 1,792B) Value of shares: 11,872.81B (Up 3,086.40B) Estimated turnover for year: 5,105.28B (Down 2,274.60B) Estimated cost for raw metarials year: 2,164.20B (Down 819.24B) Estimated dividends for year: 72.00B (Down 31.08B) Estimated profit for year: 699.96B (Down 76.8B) 'Biggest Partners (Corporations)' 1.Galactic Investments 2.Quarryman 3.Orbiter 4.Halicarnassus 5.ShAdOn 'Payments to Countries' 2967 Estimated Salary Payment for year: 954B Estimated payment for resources for the year: 1,428B '2968' Estimated salary payment for year: 998.28B (Up 44.28B) Estimated payment for resources for the year: 1,444.80B (Up 16.8B) '2969' Estimated salary payment for year: 1,043.88B (Up 45.6B) Estimated payment for resources for the year: 1,467.72B (Up 22.92B) '3007' Estimated salary payment for year: 731.64B (Down 312.24B) Estimated payment for resources for the year: 772.68B (Down 695.04B) 'Forcasts' Total Assets by 3025: 89,391.19B () Total Loans by 3025: 3,255.60B () 35,484.31B |} Category:Enterprises